Accidental Life
by Dziemian86
Summary: Jackie has some news for Hyde.  This will change the coarse of their lives forever!


How I thought That 70's Show should have gone…What if it were Hyde and Jackie that had the baby not Kelso and Brooke. I never did like the Brooke character. I never related to her and she just didn't fit.

They hadn't spoken in days. She couldn't believe how much of a jerk he could be. Why did he do this to her. Just because he thought she had cheated with Kelso he ran off and hooked up with that Nurse. He thought he could just say sorry and they would go back to normal, well this time Jackie wasn't going to take it. She hadn't been to the basement since he confessed to her his indescretion. She had jumped out of the El Camino and didn't look back.

She was on her way to the Hub to meet Donna. She hoped that Donna was smart enough not to invite everyone. Jackie wanted to steer clear for a while. She wanted Steven to know what it was like to live without her. She swung open the glass door and there sitting in the usual booth was Donna. She was smarter then Jackie gave her credit for. She came alone. A smile of relief started to form on Jackies face.

"Hey Lumberjack" Jackie chimed as she hopped down into the booth.

"Hey midget" Donna replied with a smile. "Where have you been? No one has seen or heard form you in days."

"I kinda wanted to take some time for myself. I wasn't ready to be around everyone again."

"So have you talked to Hyde since…you know…? Donna asked carefully.

"No. And I don't want to! He can go screw that skanky nurse all he wants for all I care! I can't believe I fell for a guy like that again. I thought he was different, but he is just like every other guy!" Tears started to whell up. Jackie tried to hold them back but a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Man, I didn't know he hurt you that bad. He hasn't come out of his room in days. I've never seen him like this. I think he knows how bad he screwed up. Can't you give him a chance?" Donna pleaded.

"Donna, are you crazy! Why would I give him a chance? So he could break my heart again?" Jackie was clearly upset now.

"Sorry, I just hate to see you guys like this. You are both my friends." Donna said.

"I know I am sorry. It's not your fault. It's just I haven't been feeling well lately and then all this. I think the stress is getting to me, I am constantly puking my guts up."

"Wow, you really are stressed." Donna said kinda grossed out.

"Yeah, I mean I haven't even had my "little friend" this month. I can't believe stress could do all this to a person."

Donna's eyes got wide. "Jackie! Oh my God…Are you stupid? You missed you period and you are puking every day…Jackie are you sure your not pregnant!"

Jackie jumped up. "Oh my God!"

"Meet me at my house…I'm stopping at the store for a test." Donna ran out the door followed by Jackie who now had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jackie was waiting in Donna's room when Donna burst threw the door. She through a brown paper bag with a box inside at Jackie and pushed her towards the bathroom down the hall. After a few minutes Jackie emerged with the stick in hand. They layed it on Donna's desk and watched the clock.

"The box says to wait 2 minutes." Jackie stated nervously. After the 2 minutes were up Jackie looked at Donna. "I can't look; you look and then tell me"

Donna stood up and grabbed the test off the table. When she looked down her heart dropped. She saw two very dark pink lines. She turned around to look at Jackie. "Jackie…um…I'm sorry." Donna handed Jackie the test.

Jackie took the stick and looked down at the two lines. "I'm pregnant? I don't believe this! What am I going to do Donna?" She threw herself back on the bed. "How am I going to tell Steven? Should I even tell him? I can't have a baby with him?"

Donna sat next to her and pulled her into a hug as she started to sob. "Don't worry Jackie. It will work out. Let's just go to the Formans and talk to Hyde. He should know about this."

As they slowly walked next door Jackie felt her heart drop. They made there way to the basement where the rest of the gang was sitting around the TV in their usual spots. Hyde was leaning back in his chair acting Zen as usual. Donna and Jackie walked down the stairs as everyone turned to look. They all noticed that Jackies face was red with tears.

Fez jumped up "What is wrong my beautiful flower?"

"Hyde, Jackie needs to talk to you." Donna said not able to look him in the eyes.

"Anything she needs to say she can say it in front of everyone else." He thought he was being smug. But really he couldn't bear having a conversation about how much he hurt her.

"Um, Hyde, I think you might want to hear this in private." Donna pleaded

"Nope." He was standing his ground.

"I'm pregnant Steven." At that Jackie turned around and ran up the stairs.

"Burn!" Kelso yelled out. "Owe!" Kelso yelled out as Eric punched his arm

"Uh, Hyde, are you ok?" Eric asked. "Hyde?"

Hyde got up and walked out the back door. He walked out to the driveway and hopped in his El Camino. After a few minutes the rest of the guys walked out to the driveway to find him still sitting in the driver's seat hands clenched around the stearing wheel.

"Uh Hyde," Eric knocked on the window. No response. "Hyde, are you going somewhere or are you just going to sit there?"

Hyde broke his trance and got out of the car. "Uh, I was going to leave, but I didn't know where to go. So I just sat there."

"So Hyde is going to be a daddy" Fez said in baby talk. "My little boy is all grown up."

"Shut up man! What am I going to do? I can't be someones dad...I need to find Jackie."

"I think she is at Donna's. You might want to go over and talk to her." Eric pointed in the direction of Donna's house.

Hyde took a deep breath and walked through the door. He made his way up the stairs. His knees almost buckling with nervousness. He knocked on Donna's door. "Jackie? Are you in there? We need to talk."

Donna emerged and closed the door behind her. "Listen Hyde if you hurt her again I will make sure to hurt you." She whispered as she held up her fist. "You got her pregnant so you are going to take care of her."

"I know" he said as he dropped his head "just let me in so I can talk to her." She stepped out of the way letting him enter the room. There was Jackie cuddled up on Donna's bed crying into a pillow. "Jackie?" He said as he slowly sat on the bed.

"It's ok Steven you don't have to care. I will do this alone. I know you don't want me or this baby." She said in a monotone voice as she sat up and staired at the wall making sure not to make eye contact.

"Jackie I'm no leaving, I want to help you. I want to be with you and our…baby." It was almost hard for him to say it out loud.

"You hurt me Steven, and I don't want to be hurt again. Most of all I don't want you to hurt our baby."

"I know I hurt you, and I am really sorry for that, but I am not going to hurt the baby!" he was upset now. How could she think he would do anything to hurt this baby like he was hurt as a child. He had crap parents but he was not them.

"I want to be a good dad to him or her…have you found out what it is yet?

"No I need to go to the doctor. I made an appointment for tomorrow afternoon."

"Can I come with you?" He was unsure what she would think.

"You want to come. I guess so. It is your baby too." She said with a shrug.

"Thanks." They sat there for a minute in silence before he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. She melted into him with sobs until she fell asleep. He laid her down on the pillow and pulled a blanket over her. He sat there stairing at her for a minute in disbelief. This is the mother of my child. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead as he left the room. As he was leaving Jackie smiled.

The next day Jackie walked through the sliding glass doors. Hyde was at the table drinking a glass of Orange Juice.

"Hey Jacks, how you feeling today?"

"Like crap, I threw up like three times this morning."

"Wow that sucks." He said not sure of how to respond.

"Steven? Have you told Mr and Mrs Forman yet?"

"Oh crap! No, Red's going to kick my ass!"

Just then Mrs Forman walked in from the living room and saw the nervous expressions of the two teenagers. "Whats going on with you two?"

"Uh, Mrs Forman, Mom."

"Steven, what did you do? Oh my God, you robbed a bank? Reeeeddd!" She yelled up the stairs.

Red came down furious "What is all the yelling for!"

"Red, I think Steven has done some-thing." She said in a very sing song way,

"No, its not what you think." Hyde jumped in.

"Then what is it Steven. I want to get back to the game." Red rolled his eyes.

Jackie and Hyde looked at eachother. "I'm pregnant." Hyde flinched waiting for Reds foot in his ass.

"Oh God, Steven, how did this happen." Kitty yelled. "I think this calls for a drink."She said nervously as she fubled arounf the kitchen for some alchohol. "Dammit where is the liquor when you need it."

"This is the biggest dumbass thing you have done yet Steven; getting this girl pregnant. What were you thinking? Don't you know what sex leads to…babies Steven….babies….I should shove my foot so far up your ass you'll never get anyone pregnant again?"

"I know Red, I'm sorry." Hyde chimed in.

"Well, are you at least going to step up and take care of the girl." It was more of a threat than a question form Red.

"Absolutly, I am actually going with her to the doctors today." Hyd equickly answered.

With that he grabbed Jackies arm and lead her through the sliding door to the car.

**What did you think! Comment please!**


End file.
